


champagne problems

by milkovichesx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkovichesx/pseuds/milkovichesx
Summary: “Because I dropped your hand while dancing. Left you out there standing. Crestfallen on the landing. Champagne problems.”ian doesn’t feel loved. he’s too fucked in the head to be married. set in season 10
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 13





	champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on taylor swift’s champagne problems, sorry it’s sad. follow my tumblr lesbiangallavichx

“You booked the night train for a reason. So you could sit there in this hurt. Bustling crowds or silent sleepers. You're not sure which is worse.”

Ian’s mind was drifting as they were going to the courthouse. He thought, “Did he really want to be married?” Ian knew that marriage was a big deal, he didn’t want the reason they got married to be stupid. He looks over to Mickey. And fuck, fuck he looks so happy. The sad fact is he can’t marry him, he can’t. He looks at Mickey, as Mickey smiles at him, he soon is smiling the fakest smiles as the glass which was his heart was breaking. He couldn’t fuck this up. Mickey might not take him back this time.

He hates that he feels this way. He is quiet as he continues the drive to the courthouse. He doesn’t know which is worse: the silence or the ache in his heart and his brain telling him he’s not good enough.

“Because I dropped your hand while dancing. Left you out there standing. Crestfallen on the landing. Champagne problems.”

As soon as they were in the courthouse, Ian was nervous. Bouncing his leg, until Mickey put his hand on it to calm him down asking, “ You alright, not having cold feet, right Gallagher?” Ian looked at him and kissed him. Softly caressing his cheek. Ian said, “ No, Mick. Not at all.” Even though that was the biggest lie ever. He was fucking terrified. Seemingly this is the worst thing he has ever experienced. And he’s been to prison. He couldn’t lose him again. Even if Mickey deserved better. He shouldn’t be with someone as fucked in the head as him. Even if Mickey would tell him to shut the fuck up and tell him he’s love him. He couldn’t shake off the feeling of not being worthy of love or being in love with someone so perfect.

Until the phone rings. Suddenly everything goes to shit. Turns out Mickey didn’t kill Paula. It was her lesbian lover. I sighed in the relief but the relief didn’t last long when they called our names. I couldn’t sign it. Mickey looks at me and he looks so broken. I break and say, “Mickey, please. I can explain.” Mickey didn’t wanna hear it. The last thing he does is punch me and I fall to the ground. Just me with my broken leg and my heart scattered in pieces because I’m too fucked in the head to be loved. Mickey takes me to the hospital and then doesn’t come home that night. I snuggle into his pillow trying to catch his scent because this might be the last night I smell him. The scent of Irish soap and BBQ pringles, as I sob into the pillow because I lost the love of my love.

“My picture in your wallet. Your heart was glass, I dropped it. Champagne problems. You told your family for a reason. You couldn't keep it in. Your sister splashed out on the bottle. Now no one's celebrating. “

I wake up to the roaring of a motorcycle as I look out the window and I see the love of my life kissing someone else. My heart aches, but I broke his heart of glass and I dropped it and it scattered. I go out, apparently he’s a top now. What the fucking ever. He calls this “Bryon” the love of his life. This makes me angry. I need to make this right. 

The statistics make it worse. Young people who get married are more likely to get divorced. The word divorce runs through your head, as does bipolar. Frank and Monica. The drunk and the crazy. That’s all I can think is that if I push him away I can save him from my crazy. Debbie says I should just do it because I’ll be happy. Yeah, of course I would be but.. But bipolar. Mickey deserves better than that. I talk to Liam to go get a ring, a promise ring. To give him and talk to him. To work things out. Because fuck I miss that asshole. Liam and I go get rings for Mickey’s freakishly small hands. Before you go to him, you talk to Lip. Lip will tell it to you straight. Maybe he will talk to you out of it. But instead, he encourages it. He tells you, you should figure out why you don’t wanna marry him. Then I go search for Bryon’s apartment. Knock on the door to talk to him. 

“One for the money, two for the show. I never was ready so I watch you go. Sometimes you just don't know the answer. 'Til someone's on their knees and asks you, "She would've made such a lovely bride. What a shame she's fucked in the head," they said. But you'll find the real thing instead. She'll patch up your tapestry that I shred.”

I go to talk to him, as Bryon comes out calling him honey making my heart go into knots. Fuck, he looks so good. He calls me bro. I show him the promise rings and how I’m trying to promise my love for him. He doesn’t like that idea very much and calls me a teenage girl. He tells me I could just hide it. I finally break and say, “ It doesn’t matter where you wear it. It means I’m promising my life to you.” He was like whatever. As he walked away to the door, I said, “ How do you know you love me? “ He looks at me like I’m crazy, sad thing is I am. I continue, “ How are you willing to spend a life with me when I can’t guarantee shit? I’m bipolar. I’m FUCKED in the head, Mickey. You deserve better than me. Fuck, that’s why I can’t marry you. Because I’m fucked up. You don’t need my champagne problems. I’m fucked for life, Mick. You don’t need that. “ Mickey looks at him. He really looks at him and saids, “ You don’t get to decide what I deserve-“ Ian tries to cut him off, “ Mick-“ Mickey saids, “ No. I love you, Ian. Nobody else. You’re not fucked in the head. We’re not Frank and Monica. We’re Ian and Mickey. I love you. No one else. Maybe go call me when you realize this, because I can’t do this with you. “ Ian looks at him as he walks into Bryon’s apartment. Ian really fucked up. As he walks back to Gallagher’s house, he takes a detour to piss on Bryon’s stupid bike and then stumble home to figure out what to do about this situation.

“ you won't remember all my champagne problems. “


End file.
